wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bonechewer clan
Warlords of Draenor|lore on the alternate timeline version|Bonechewer clan (alternate)}} Tagar Spinebreaker |pastleader= Hurkan Skullsplinter |color=Green }} The Bonechewer clan was known for ornamenting themselves with bones and other organs in battle, and for their cannibalistic nature. History Beyond the Dark Portal The Bonechewers stayed in Draenor when the orcs first crossed the Dark Portal, and were spared the defeat that ended the Second War. When Ner'zhul was preparing the Horde of Draenor to reopen the Dark Portal, the Bonechewers were attacked by his clan, the Shadowmoon clan, because one of their captains possessed the Skull of Gul'dan as a trophy. Their camp was obliterated and the skull reclaimed.The Skull of Gul'dan Soon after, Tagar, along with Fenris of the Thunderlords, decided to attempt a foray into Azeroth, rising to the challenge and succeeding where their predecessors failed. Ner'zhul refused their suggestions and their clans were slaughtered. World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after the Bonechewer clan. The Burning Crusade Hellfire Citadel Some of the Bonechewers survived and to this day they can be found scavenging used equipment in Hellfire Peninsula. Hellfire Ramparts is filled with Bonechewers. Bonechewer Ruins The forces of Thrallmar did all that they could to stop the fel orcs contained in Hellfire Citadel. However, a number of Bonechewer fel orcs managed to escape to the Bonechewer Ruins. They wasted no time in constructing fortifications and repairing the buildings, working day and night. Both Shadowstalker Kaide and Theloria Shadecloak were sent by the Horde and the Alliance, respectively, to end with the threat. The Bonechewer clan collaborated with the Firewing blood elves on the project at Firewing Point,Conversation between Pathaleon the Calculator's Image and Sharth Voldoun. Their part in the plan consisted of keeping the Alliance and the Horde busy so that the Firewing could complete the mana bomb to destroy their strongholds in Terokkar Forest. Lisaile Fireweaver was employed as a contact between the Bonechewer clan and the Firewing blood elves, and she gave orders to the fel orc leader. Shadowstalker Kaide and Theloria Shadecloak could have informed their superiors about the situation and received reinforcements, however Theloria Shadecloak thought that it would leave Allerian Stronghold vulnerable to attack while Shadowstalker Kaide didn't want the inevitable scrutiny of Thrallmar. With the help of adventurers they succeeded in slaying enough fel orcs to hamper their part in the Firewing Point project. Known members Types * Bonechewer Backbreaker * Bonechewer Beastmaster * Bonechewer Behemoth * Bonechewer Blade Fury * Bonechewer Blood Prophet * Bonechewer Brawler * Bonechewer Combatant * Bonechewer Destroyer * Bonechewer Devastator * Bonechewer Evoker * Bonechewer Hungerer * + Bonechewer Marauder * + Bonechewer Messenger * Bonechewer Mutant * + Bonechewer Raider * Bonechewer Ravener * Bonechewer Riding Wolf * Bonechewer Ripper * Bonechewer Scavenger * Bonechewer Shield Disciple * Bonechewer Spectator * Bonechewer Taskmaster * Bonechewer Worker * Warped Peon See also *Realm names and their place in Warcraft lore Reference list fr:Clan Mâche-les-os pl:Bonechewer clan